The Curator
January 23rd, 6:20 PM Temecula, Temecula Museum of History 9:53:25 PM Omniance: After pulling into the parking lot, the two of them have circled around the large building. A huge gothic stone building just outside of downtown Temecula that's visible from the freeway. Though both of them recognize it, having passed it numerous times on their way to and from Temecula, neither of the twins have ever actually been inside, or even really knew what the building was. Once inside the place looks much more modern, being clean and painted white. A small inner-entry way is built with what looks like a set of metal detectors. A young man sits behind one of the large front desks. Just passed the inner-entryway the twins can see a few people looking at the displays of various things, most of them being uninteresting depictions of native Americans and gold-rush era California artifacts. The young man seems to notice the two of them and stands up, waiting for them to walk over and possibly buy a ticket for the museum. Museum Receptionist: Can I help either of you with anything? He gives the impression that he thinks the two of them are just there to start trouble. 9:56:58 PM Arbi: Yuri: He lowers the business card Murdoc gave to them into his pocket when they approach the receptiontist. We're looking for someone named...Veronica Sharpe. 9:59:21 PM Omniance: Museum Receptionist: He looks to the side for a moment and then back to Yuri. ...For what... Exactly? 10:01:53 PM Arbi: Yuri: He slightly raises an eyebrow as the young man looks to the side but lowers it again when he looks back. A...close friend of ours informed us that she could help us with a...problem we have. 10:06:43 PM Omniance: Museum Receptionist: He just shakes his head and sits down, mumbling something to himself. He straightens some paperwork and grabs the phone on his desk. ...I need to speak to the Curator please. Hold? What do you mean hold Sylvia? She's within walking distance. Yuri can hear the woman on the other end slightly, but can't make out what she's saying. Guh, fine put me on hold. The receptionist rolls his eyes, adjusting the phone between his head and shoulder so he doesn't have to hold it, and he looks at Yuri in annoyance. After a brief pause. Miss Sharpe? Yes-yes I know, but there's two young men here saying they need to see you. He looks at Lucas, then back to Yuri. ...Eh? He shrugs. No, never seen them before. He pulls the phone away from his mouth. Who sent you? Name, please. 10:09:52 PM Arbi: Yuri: Tell her Doc sent us. He shakes his head, mumbling. Only I call him that...Tell her John Murdoc sent us. 10:13:24 PM Omniance: Museum Receptionist: He moves the phone back. Mr. Mudoc sent them... Yes Miss Sharpe... Whatever you say Miss Sharpe... Wouldn't dream of it Miss Sharpe... He hangs up. Go through the door just behind you, take the stairs to the second floor and directly to the last door at the end of the hall. He waves his hand to shoo Yuri away as he looks away and adjusts his seat to get back to whatever it is that he was doing before they walked in. 10:14:08 PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns, patting Lucas on the back and heading towards the stairs. 10:18:16 PM Omniance: Lucas: He follows after him, looking at the strange receptionist for a moment before continuing. Why does it seem like everyone we're sent to works at a museum? They start going up the stairs. 10:19:25 PM Arbi: Yuri: Doc doesn't work at a museum. He opens the door the man pointed them to and heads up the staircase. Old enough to be in one though... 10:19:58 PM Omniance: Lucas: Well no one sent us to him... He technically found us. 10:21:47 PM Arbi: Yuri: Technically we found him first at the cultist altar...but who's keeping track? He reaches the top of the stairs and heads for the hallway. 10:22:40 PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Well I wasn't... Apparently. He sighs and puts his hands in the pockets of his jackets. 10:24:33 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around the hallway as they head towards the end of it. I hope this isn't another elderly woman... 10:24:44 PM | Edited 10:25:02 PM Omniance: Lucas: We're surrounded by old people. All the time... The only people our age want to kill us. 10:30:49 PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. They reach the last door at the end of the hall, he just looks at it for a second before grabbing the handle and opening the door. 10:34:14 PM Omniance: The door opens into a fairly standard size waiting room, a young woman in white with platinum blonde hair is sitting behind a desk, seemingly waiting for them. She just motions to the door. She stands up and walks around her desk. Alright, follow me. She leads them the short distance to the door behind her and opens it, a good-sized office can be seen passed. The room inside looks a lot more modern and less like it belongs in a gothic stone building or an old museum. The Curator is waiting for you two. 10:36:59 PM Arbi: Yuri: He steps towards the office door, wondering what Veronica looks like just before he sees her. 10:43:47 PM | Edited 10:45:44 PM Omniance: The office is fairly large, painted in shades of black and grey. It there's a few stained-glass windows that look out at the streets below. At the back is a small desk with nothing on it, and to the left is a large raised table with a few chairs. Veronica Sharpe is sitting at the table, she seems to have just finished eating dinner, which was Chinese take out. She stands up to greet them. She's short, but slim, making her look taller than she is, with lightly tanned skin, black hair and green eyes. She's probably in her mid thirties, but could easily pass for someone who only graduated high school a few years ago. She's also strikingly attractive, with bright candy apple red lip stick and wearing a long black dress that while not revealing, is flattering to her figure. Ah, twins? As she walks up she looks the two of them over. She's about the same height they are but without her heels she'd likely be shorter. Close the door would you Sylvia? The woman in white grabs the door and shuts it. Sharpe motions to a small couch. Sit, and we'll talk. She walks over to a large cushioned chair and sits down across from the couch. 10:47:20 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at his brother before sitting down on the couch. After a moment he says. I'm Yuri. This is my brother Lucas. You're Veronica, right? 10:50:00 PM Omniance: Veronica: Oh, yes, sorry. Veronica Sharpe. She watches Lucas sit next to his brother. At first I couldn't quite tell you were twins, because of the hair. She nods. But looking at the two of you it's easy to tell. He leans back, putting her hands on the armrests. So John sent you two? Saw that he was under investigation for murder ... This have something to do with that? She shakes her head. Sorry, I get ahead of myself sometimes. Please. Tell me why you're here and I won't waste time being rude, trying to guess. 10:58:21 PM | Edited 11:01:46 PM Arbi: Yuri: Where do we start? There's two demons that want to kill a girl we know. They somehow cursed her. We didn't know before but found out when hell started pouring out into the streets around her. After that her boyfriend almost killed us because of a misunderstanding. I got pissed off and made a deal with someone to take away their powers. Fucked that up and got myself possessed and corrupted. Doc tried to help us but we think the demon knew we could stop it with his demon book. He found his assistant dead with the book missing. After all that he gave us your business card before calling the police and here we are. 11:00:48 PM Omniance: Veronica: I see... She leans to the side slightly and raises her right hand, putting her index finger to the edge of her mouth. I must admit that I don't care to deal with problems that involve demons. They always turn out... Very messy. 11:04:24 PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't think we would've ever gotten involved with demonic stuff willingly. It was...forced into us. 11:07:48 PM Omniance: Veronica: Hmm. After a moment she stands up. Well I'd like to know more about you two before I decide whether or not I will help. She walks away from them over to a cabinet near her desk. She pulls out a small wooden cup and shut the cabinet. Talking sometimes leads to lying, so I tend to use this to get to know people better. She walks over and sits back down, pulling the lid off of the small cup. Do you believe in psychics? 11:09:10 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at his brother and then back at her, nodding. Yeah. 11:15:47 PM Omniance: Lucas: Sure... Why not. Veronica: I suppose it doesn't matter either way. She puts the cap back on the cup and turns it over, pulling the cup away from the cap. Sitting on the cap is a pile of small bone fragments. ...You come from a lineage of demonologists... A relative bound a demon between the both of you... But that's not how he found you... There was a ritual... Yes... Something dark and violent... Hmm. You brought down one of Astreiya's star spawn... Survived a night in Pineview. She raises an eyebrow. Can't say I've known anyone to do that before... Hmm... Well. She pours the bones back into the cup and shuts it tightly, putting it on the small table next to her chair. You two are both young and capable, quite a rare thing. I also saw your... Problem with Edward. So... What do you want help with, specifically? 11:16:57 PM Arbi: Yuri: Problem with Edward? 11:18:48 PM Omniance: Veronica: Oh... So you're fine with the deal you two made with him then? You've got his little marks on your wrists. Most people that come to me have those to try and get out of whatever contract he trapped them in, though I suppose neither of you are much like them. 11:20:01 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits up, leans forward and raises his hand up a little. Wait, you can get us out of that contract? 11:20:48 PM Omniance: Veronica: Well if he can't uphold his end of the bargain... She shrugs, leaving her response vague. 11:24:02 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, I was planning on stopping him from upholding his end of the bargain but that girl is cursed to hell. Just trying to talk to her got me messed up and now we need help banishing a demon. Fuck...priorities... We should probably take care of the demons first. 11:25:01 PM Omniance: Veronica: Alright. Do you two happen to have the names of the demons that plague you? She seems to expect that they don't. 11:28:16 PM | Edited 11:29:50 PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes out a folded up piece of paper, unfolding it and reading it. Gari...kanah and Ave...leon. I've only heard their names. No idea how to spell them... 11:31:17 PM Omniance: Veronica: Hmm... She thinks for a moment. Aibhleann and Guaricana. She says it with the accent. I've read of them somewhere before. I'm guessing those two are who you're referring to? 11:34:50 PM | Edited 11:35:10 PM Arbi: Yuri: Guaricana... He mumbles. That almost sounds portuguese... and Aibhleann. That has to be them. 11:35:48 PM Omniance: Veronica: Well, you two want to be rid of them then? And to do that we have to get rid of the curse on this girl? Lucas nods. 11:37:25 PM Omniance: Veronica: Demonic curses are something a witch might be able to take care of, but I'm not sure I have the full ability to deal with it myself. She stands up and grabs the cup, walking over to the cabinet. It will take considerable effort on my part, and I'm afraid you will have to repay me somehow. She opens the cabinet and pulls the cup back. 11:39:03 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sinks into the couch a little. Money, right? 11:41:51 PM Omniance: Veronica: Money? She laughs slightly. Ahem... No. Money has little use in this... Line of work. You should know how this works by now. You ask me to help you with something, and I will ask you to help me with something. She pulls out a small hand mirror made of ivory and silver. But you're already contested by Edward Totenkopf, so you might not be able to find the time to repay me at all. She walks over and sits back down in the chair. So what am I to do? 11:44:04 PM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers to Lucas but Veronica can still hear him. We should've went back to Margaret...she might be old but she doesn't charge us when we ask her for help. 11:46:38 PM Omniance: Veronica: Margaret? The old woman in the Lake Elsinore Historical Society? She shifts in her chair and shakes her head. Since when does she help anyone? The old woman will tell you what to do, and it'll just require you to get ask someone else for help. Every time. All she can do it point you in a direction with vague instructions. 11:47:28 PM Arbi: Yuri: We can't risk giving up anymore time. Between you and the Prince...we're gonna end up becoming slaves for the rest of our lives. 11:49:09 PM Omniance: Veronica: You work for me, or Edward. Not both. I won't be affiliated with him and his... Kind. She thinks for a moment. How about this. I will help you this one time, and you will owe me one. When it comes time for me to ask for your help you can refuse, but you'll never be able to ask for my help again. 11:50:16 PM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers to Lucas. What do you think? 11:50:49 PM Omniance: Lucas: Sounds like a better deal than the grave you dug for us with the Prince... 11:52:19 PM Arbi: Yuri: You're gonna hold that over my head for the rest of my life aren't you? 11:55:10 PM Omniance: Lucas; Even the Prince knew you were digging yourself deep... He told you. To your face. He sighs. 11:58:47 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs and looks away from him. Help us kill this demon and I'll help you kill the Prince. AM Omniance: Veronica: Wha-*She starts laughing.*-Ah... Hahaha... Ohhh... Oh my... Ahem. Haha. She shakes her head and wipes water from her eyes. I don't want to kill Edward. Not that I could even if I did. She sighs. And I'm sorry to say I can't kill a demon, only banish it, or trap it. AM Arbi: Yuri: Then help us banish it and I'll kill the Prince by myself. That sound good? AM Omniance: Veronica: She shakes her head. You can't kill him sweetheart, don't be ridiculous. I mean... Feel free to try, but I would set up the funeral arrangements beforehand. She holds out the mirror. I suppose that you two have a strange place you do to sometimes when you sleep? AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah but what does that have to do with anything? AM Omniance: Veronica: She turns the mirror to Yuri's direction, and he sees his own face, which slowly changes to have red eyes and curled black horns, appearing like Belxephon. This mirror can pull demons into any space you will it. Belxephon appears to become quite angry, and smoke begins to rise from the edges of the silvery glass, but she turns it away and his image vanishes, and the smoke stops. You have the demon's names, so they can be summoned pulled nto that dark place to be fought. While there, you should be much stronger, and they will be weakened enough for you two to be able to defend yourselves. She puts the mirror down. I and my assistant can perform the ritual needed for all of this tonight if you wish. I'll let you use the mirror, and we'll summon the demons for you to... Take care of them. If you defeat them they will be banished far from here for quite some time, and their curse will have no power over you or your friend, anymore. AM Arbi: Yuri: We've never taken on full-fledged demons before, just possesed people. What can we expect? AM Omniance: Veronica: To fight for your lives. Though I suspect whatever it is that's inside of you might help. After all, whatever possessed you has clearly left it's mark. She tilts the mirror slightly in her fingers and Yuri sees a flash of red, followed by a very faint sound. ...Hungry... Veronica: I see at least one of you is faithful. She motions to Lucas's necklace. That helps a great deal more than you'd think. She thinks for a moment. The demons won't be fighting fair. They'll do everything in their power to kill you. Even weakened they might be stronger than the two of you. It's a dangerous thing, but I think you two can succeed. AM Arbi: Yuri: What makes you say that? AM Omniance: Veronica: You two have this... Quality about you I suppose... AM | Edited 12:23:48 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down for a moment. Tonight then... We'll have to go home to prepare first. AM Omniance: Veronica: She nods slightly. We can start at twelve. The ritual should be completed by three in the morning. If the contest between you two and the demons lasts passed then, their power will peak and I don't think you'll be able to survive. She looks to the side. I'll try to prepare a binding ritual as well, that'll help reduce the demon's powers further, but they don't last very long, so try not to depend on it. She stands up. AM | Edited 12:28:59 AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up after her. Where should we all meet up tonight? AM Omniance: Veronica: Back here. This museum has a room I've set up specifically for events such as these. AM Arbi: Yuri: He thinks for a moment before nodding. Thanks for the help. AM Omniance: Lucas: He nods. Veronica: Well you're very welcomed then. She motions for the door. If you two see John again, tell him to come see me some time. AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods once and heads out of the office. AM Omniance: Lucas: He follows after his brother. As they get back into the hallway he says. She doesn't seem nearly as bad as the Prince. More like... A normal person that isn't creepy as hell. AM Arbi: Yuri: He quiet for a moment before answering. Yeah, seems that way.